


Never Bet On a Girl's panties

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lupin100">lupin100</a>, prompt <i>100</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Bet On a Girl's panties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lupin100](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin100), prompt _100_.

“They’re red Moony. Really.”

“Sirius, I don’t believe you. Lily’s too sensible for that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm and pulled him across the courtyard.

“Where are you taking me?” Remus asked. “Sneaking into the girls’ dormitory won’t work…”

Sirius shook his head. “Nah, mate, Lily’s right over there. Hundred sickles says red, yah?”

Remus tugged free. “What?” he said. “Just _ask_ her? Are you daft?”

“Scardey-cat. You take the bet? _I’ll_ ask her.”

“Fine. I’ll win.”

“Hey Lily!” yelled Sirius. “What colour are your knickers?”

At Lily’s glare Remus could almost feel the sickles fill his pocket.


End file.
